


hard candy

by bronigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Miya Osamu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, brothers with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronigiri/pseuds/bronigiri
Summary: Since becoming teenagers, Osamu has been trying to stay away from doing things that would earn them judgment or disapproval. But Atsumu doesn’t care— he just takes what he wants, whenever he wants it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202
Collections: Miyacest Gift Exchange





	hard candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citlalcoatl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citlalcoatl/gifts).



> Happy belated Valentine's Day, Nox! I hope you enjoy the gift. <3

“’Samu? I… I need a favor.”

Atsumu’s always loud and brash, so when he starts speaking in a softer tone, it always sets off alarm bells in Osamu’s mind. He turns to see his brother fidgeting awkwardly with the hem of his shirt. 

“What is it?” Osamu prompts. 

Atsumu gulps, and blurts out, “I forgot my suppressants in the locker room at school. And my rut starts today.” 

Osamu lets out an annoyed huff of breath. “No. We said we’d stop foolin’ around like this. It’s weird, ‘cause we’re brothers, and all.”

“But— but it’s,” Atsumu clenches his fist in the fabric of his shirt, cheeks red and biting his lip in frustration. “I feel so hot all over, and you smell so good, and—”

“It’s your own fault for forgetting. Deal with it yourself. Don’t you have a fleshlight or somethin’ for days like this?”

“But ‘Samu.” Atsumu plants his face in the crook of Osamu’s neck, and nuzzles. “Nothin’ feels as good as being inside you.” 

Osamu won’t deny the shudder that runs through his body. Atsumu knows exactly how to push his buttons, knows him like the back of his hand, and that’s the problem. They were always so close, as twins. Growing up, they traded hugs and kisses about as frequently as they had fist fights. Until one day it suddenly wasn’t okay anymore. Since becoming teenagers, Osamu has been trying to stay away from doing things that would earn them judgment or disapproval. But Atsumu doesn’t care— he just takes what he wants, whenever he wants it. Like now, palming the front of Osamu’s crotch and lapping at his neck with kitten licks until Osamu himself is hard.

“See? You like it too.” Atsumu’s voice has lowered to a growl, now. His rut must be truly hitting him now.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Osamu mumbles. “Just— you should learn some self-control. It’d be good for ya.” 

Thank God their parents aren’t home. In direct defiance of Osamu’s suggestion, Atsumu pulls Osamu down onto their living room couch. Osamu tries to protest, but gives up when Atsumu shoves his tongue into Osamu’s mouth. His kisses are messier than usual, more rough and biting. Atsumu pushes Osamu’s shirt up, and growls into his mouth as he starts fondling Osamu’s chest. Osamu yelps, hand wrapping around Atsumu’s wrist to try to get him to pull away, but it’s no use. 

“Mm,” says Atsumu, squeezing Osamu's chest in his hands. “You really are an omega, aren’t ya, ‘Samu? Your tits are so nice and soft… and yer not even in heat.” 

Osamu whimpers and squirms under Atsumu’s touch.

“Stop moving,” Atsumu grunts, “and let me—” 

Atsumu holds him down roughly by the hip as he shoves Osamu’s pants down.

“Wow,” Atsumu remarks. “You’re so wet, leakin’ slick already like a bitch in heat.” 

Osamu feels the blood rush to his cheeks. Atsumu is definitely out of his mind due to his rut. That’s why he’s saying all these things. He tries to hide his face, but Atsumu pushes his hands aside, and leaves a hard, biting mark on Osamu’s neck, making Osamu cry out and shudder with pleasure. He can feel the slick dripping out of him, and tries to close his legs.

“Told ya to stop _moving_ ,” Atsumu growls into his ear. “Let me fuck you already. It’s what you were made for, isn’t it? My own personal omega. Look at you, drippin' all over me like a whore.” 

Osamu bites a whine against the back of his fist as Atsumu thrusts two fingers at once into his hole. “So tight,” Atsumu says with a disapproving look. “If you let me fuck you more often, you wouldn’t be so tight all the time, and it’d feel so much better.” 

Osamu doesn’t bother to protest this time. It’s true that he’s also been wanting this, after all. How else could you explain the way he was so insanely turned on despite not being in heat? The smell of Atsumu’s alpha pheromones alone, and the dirty words Atsumu was breathing into his ear, were enough to get him soaking wet. It was pathetic.

His hole tightens involuntarily as Atsumu fingerfucks him, hard and fast. 

“‘Tsumu, sl-slow down—” 

Atsumu responds by adding a third, and making Osamu cry out. “Shut up, ‘Samu,” he growls, eyes dark with lust. “I don’t take orders from an omega. Just sit tight and be a good hole for your brother.” 

It’s humiliating, how those words are enough to make Osamu tremble with need. He’d never admit it outside of these circumstances, but it does feel good to give up control and let Atsumu use him how he wants. 

When he’s all prepped and ready, Atsumu lines his cock up against Osamu’s entrance. Without warning, he pushes in, and Osamu whimpers as the pleasure shoots through him like an electric current. 

“Fuck,” Atsumu groans. “Fuck, ‘Samu, you feel so _good—”_

Spurred on by the sensation, Atsumu fucks into Osamu harder, faster, bending his little brother over at an angle so that his knees are hooked awkwardly over Atsumu’s shoulders. As soon as Atsumu hits Osamu’s prostate, Osamu lets out a broken moan, which draws a knowing smirk from Atsumu.

“‘Tsumu,” Osamu gasps out between thrusts. “‘Tsumu, _ah,_ feels— good—”

He reaches down to touch his own leaking cock, which has long since been abandoned, only for Atsumu to smack his hand away.

“You’re mine,” Atsumu says, voice low and harsh. “Only I get to decide when you come. Got it?” 

Stunned into silence, Osamu nods. Atsumu continues his endeavors, driving his cock in and out of Osamu at a merciless pace, until tears are budding at the corners of Osamu’s eyes and he’s trembling uncontrollably. He’s close, so damn close— if only Atsumu would just _touch him—_

“Want somethin’, do you?” Atsumu drawls. “Ask for it. With your words.” 

“Please,” Osamu gasps, too far gone to be ashamed of how needy he sounds. “Please, ‘Tsumu, please touch me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” says Atsumu with a cocky grin, as he finally wraps a hand around Osamu’s cock and strokes. “Come on. Come for me, baby.”

Osamu’s orgasm hits him like a wave, knocking the breath out of him as he spurts all over Atsumu’s hand and his own stomach. Atsumu groans, too, and fucks into him harder, pace passioned and irregular, until he too finds his own orgasm and spills hotly inside of Osamu. 

They lie like that, conjoined for several moments, filling the silence with harsh breaths. The room smells like sex and pheromones, and oh God, they’re going to have to clean all of this up before their parents get home. 

But Osamu finds those thoughts disappearing in the pleasant, post-coital haze. Atsumu nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck, and lets out a satisfied purr. 

“Felt so good, ‘Samu, ” he says sweeetly. “Was it good for you too?” 

Osamu flushes, and contemplates denying it, or batting his brother away, like he knows he should. But what’s the point anyway, when they always end up back here? 

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “I liked it, too.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/br0nigiri)


End file.
